That blonde godess
by Smiley12345
Summary: SWAN QUEEN AU where there is no magic except love, no curse and Regina's married to Daniel until Emma arrives.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first but hopefully not last fanfic. Swan queen all the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Once Upon A Time because if I did swan queen would be canon.**_

_**Rating: Like I said this is my first so I'm rating safely as I'm not sure how this works. The fact that they're both women and attracted to each other makes it what?**_

_**Summary: AU where magic doesn't exist, the curse does not exist and Regina is married to Daniel.**_

Three years. That's how long Regina had been married to Daniel. The marriage wasn't passionate or perfect but it was enough, until a frustrating blonde showed up in town.

"Henry? Henry? Where are you, stupid dog?"

"Regina, I told you to close the gate. This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me!"

"Don't blame me for this, Daniel; we both know it was your turn to watch him."

"I don't have time for this Regina. I need to go feed the horses. It was your idea to get a senseless dog so he's your responsibility."

With that Daniel leaves Regina to breakdown alone. She couldn't have a conversation with him anymore, without it turning into a fight. She blamed it on stress but that's not what it was. Something was always missing in their relationship and it was only taking its toll now. Marrying him was a business decision. Nobody wanted an unmarried woman as mayor in this town. With him, there was never a spark or any magic.

Regina loved her dog as if it was her own son. The little Cocker Spaniel never failed to cheer her up. Convincing Daniel to let a dog in the house wasn't easy but after withholding certain privileges he warmed up to the idea. Regina had no other choice but to call the sheriff to send out a search party. Just as she was about to press the 'call' button, there was a knock at the door. Even though the woman was extremely irritated by now, she still put her best fake smile on and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm a little bus….."

Regina's mouth stopped working. In front of her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Large, green eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"This dog had your address on the collar and hi!"

The blonde haired goddess smiles the biggest smile possible at Regina. She can't help but smile back. Regina finally regained her speaking ability but her words come out slightly husky.

"That's Henry. Thank you so much for bringing him back. I was so worried! Where did you find him?"

"I just got here and this little cutie ran out in front of my car. You wouldn't by any chance know of any place to stay around here? I tried a place called Ganny's but it was surprisingly full.

Regina wants to say she doesn't. She wants to completely forget about the guest bedroom right next door to hers.

"You could stay here."

It comes out before she can stop it. How could a woman possibly make her feel that way?

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? It would only be until I find a place for myself."

That's when she remembered Daniel. He was an unwelcome intrusion in Regina's mind but he didn't stay long because the woman opposite her pulled Regina into a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much for this. I'm Emma by the way. Emma Swan."

The hug continued and Regina didn't want it to end.

"I'm Regina. Regina Mills."

_**So there's going to be more and I really want you to tell me what you think because I could really suck and not know about it so thanks for reading. The chapters should be longer in future.**_


	2. The wine stain

_**I'm officially in love with every single person who read this! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! The reviews are really nice so thank you! **__** Warning there is some slight swearing in this (okay its one word but I thought I'd be safe). Also mentions of a bra (wink, wink).**_

Regina was pacing around in her office. She had left Emma to get settled in and now was thinking of ways to make her leave. The only reason she invited her to stay was because the blonde goddess was extremely attractive. But she couldn't think that way. She was married and straight, as far as she knew. But her mind started to drift to Emma's full lips, her long curly hair and those sparkling eyes.

"Stop it Regina. You are just doing a favour for a citizen of your town. It's normal to feel a slight attraction to a gorgeous woman. It's nothing more than that."

As Regina said the words she knew they were a lie. Her whole life seemed to be one lie after another. What she doesn't know was that Emma had heard every word. A smile crept up her face. Emma decided to pretend she didn't hear a thing.

"Regina? Are you in here?"

Her voice sent shivers down Regina's body. This, of course, made her spill the glass of wine she was drinking, to deal with the stress of having Emma under her roof. A deep red stain made its way down the front of Regina's shirt.

"Shit!"

"Regina? Are you okay?"

Emma takes one look at Regina and bursts out laughing. Regina's face went bright crimson. Emma's laughter was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She just stood there marvelling at it until she remembered the reason she was laughing. Then she felt slightly offended.

"This shirt is very expensive, , I have no idea what you find so amusing!"

Emma could hardly speak through her laughter and was taking very deep breathes between words.

"I'm…..so….sorry. Is there….no way…it will come out?"

For some reason the words 'come out' made Regina freeze but only for a second.

"This is silk. There is certainly no way it will come out."

"At least let me try. Come on, take off your shirt."

With that Emma walks right over to her and starts unbuttoning the shirt. Having the woman so close was too much for Regina, especially with the goddess undressing her. Touching her where no woman had ever touched her. Even the slightest brush of her fingers against Regina's skin left a tingling sensation. Although she seemed calm on the outside, there was a war raging inside her head. Part of her felt it was wrong and that she should stop Emma's descending hand. The other part wanted it to let it continue and hopefully turn into something more. This resulted in Regina's unmoving state. She was acutely aware that Emma was done unbuttoning and was moving on to slipping the shirt down her shoulders. Her fingers softly grazing her arms, leaving a goose bump trail. The shirt was fully off leaving Regina's chest completely exposed apart from her lacy black bra. Emma couldn't help but appreciate Regina's assets. The blonde was amazed at the magnificence before her.

"Regina, you are beautiful."

No one had ever said that to Regina. Not even her own husband, who would not be happy seeing Regina half naked in front of another woman.

"Well thank you for that but I must go get dressed now"

Regina breezed out of the room as quickly as she could. The reminder of Daniel had made Regina think about what she was going to tell him. He had barely let her keep a dog, how was he going to feel about a full grown woman? All of this was making her feel very confused and she was sure she felt a headache coming on. The only thing that she was sure of was that she was not a cheater. Her mother had plenty of affairs and the last thing she wanted was to turn into her. The sound of the doorbell rang out through the house. Regina knew without a doubt it was Daniel. He never took his keys with him on Sundays. A feeling of dread filled her as she heard Emma walking to the door. Before she could run down and stop her, Emma opened it.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

_**Not a very exciting cliff-hanger but I promise the next chapter will be better. Daniel has a slight temper that Regina will learn about in the next chapter. I don't know how some of you will take it because….never mind you'll just have to wait and see. Please review little darlings! Thank you for reading **_


	3. The breakdown

_**Once again thank you for everything. I want to start this with saying that violence should never be the answer. Abuse is not a joke and has to be taken seriously! (I figured since people are reading this then I might as well send a good message.**____**) Warning: Hitting in this chapter. Not too much but still….**_

Damn Emma and her need to open doors that she shouldn't open. Regina didn't mean just the literal ones. Emma had opened up something inside Regina she didn't know was there.

"Excuse me, but this is my house. What are you doing answering my door!"

Regina thought now was the perfect time to run down the stairs yelling her husband's name.

"I'm sorry Daniel! This is Emma, can we please talk in the kitchen."

By the time she had finished she was standing right next to Emma. The closeness was not helping her in this situation. She had to stay calm and collected but Emma had the opposite effect on Regina.

"Emma, please go to your room for a minute."

Emma did not like being bossed around like that but after everything Regina had done for her she was not going to disagree. Anyway she had grown up in the system so she could sense trouble coming. Daniel was furious at the words 'your room'. He was mostly furious at the fact that Regina had made this decision without him. His belief was that all women had their place which meant that he made the choices in this marriage. It was bad enough having a wife who had a higher position than him at work but as long as she had food on the table and the house was clean he didn't mind. In Daniel's eyes, Regina had challenged his authority by doing this and she would have to pay.

"Regina, please explain to me why there is a grown woman hanging around in my house."

"As far as I can remember I bought this house with my money. Emma needed a place to stay, so I offered _my_ spare bedroom."

Regina stood shocked at what she had said. Her plan was to apologise and beg but apparently her big mouth had other plans. She had never seen Daniel so angry. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his teeth were pressed tightly together. For the first time in her life, Regina felt scared. Before she knew what was happening a hand smacked into the side of her face. At first there was a tingling sensation and then the pain came. Her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't hold back.

"Now listen to me and listen attentively. You do something like this one more time and it will not just be a slap. Remember, Regina, that I know things about you that would ruin your precious reputation. Now go get cleaned up and I want dinner at the table in an hour."

With that he leaves the house with a loud bang of the door. That's all it took for Regina to breakdown. Her body couldn't hold her anymore so she ended up lying on the cold, hard ground. Sobs that were impossibly loud wracked her body. She didn't even hear when Emma walked in. Emma had spent many days in that same position. She knew what it felt like so she left to get a blanket. By the time she had located a blanket Regina's sobs had calmed down but she remained unmoving. Emma wrapped it around her and lay down beside her. This seemed to make Regina's tears start all over again. After a solid thirty minutes of crying, Regina managed to pull herself together enough to stand.

"Is there anything you'd like for dinner?"

Regina's voice sounded hoarse and weak. The best she could do was carrying on like nothing was wrong.

"Regina? What happened?"

What happened? Seemed like an easy enough question but Regina couldn't answer it no matter how hard she tried. It hurt too much. The reminder made her want to start crying again. 'Concentrate,' Regina thought to herself.

"Nothing."

"Regina, half your face is swollen red. Last time I checked that wasn't nothing!"

Now Emma was angry. Regina was making everyone furious today. Emma had lived with abusive parents and knew it was hard but she never denied it.

"I fell down."

"Don't you dare say that. You are too strong for this. I've only known you for a few hours but I can see you're power. You can't let this break you."

Regina's personal space was invaded once again by Emma. It was too close and after all the emotional stress there was only one thing that would comfort her. The only person she had ever done this with was Daniel but the need for human contact was overwhelming. She leans in slowly, giving Emma the chance to back out but she doesn't. Instead she smiles. Emma knew she shouldn't take advantage of a vulnerable woman but the last thing Regina needed was someone rejecting her. So she started leaning in too. They met in the middle with a spark. It was the most amazing thing either had ever felt. Regina much preferred Emma's sweet tender kiss to Daniel's rough ones. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't realise that Emma had pushed her up against the wall. It felt so good to be near her after wanting it since the second she met her. She wanted this moment to last forever and Emma felt the exact same way.

_**My friend is going through some stuff so this took a while. It's not very good but….. Once again thanks for reading and please review **____** I love you!**_


	4. The dinner

_**Life is extremely hectic at the moment. Blame my teachers. So, yay, Swan Queen kiss but things are not always this simple. Yeah, I know, I'm evil. Could not have done this without 'Resist Authority' so thank you for everything. I think I have a bad case of writers block because this was hell to write.**_

Regina felt like everything was perfect in the world. Just for one minute she was another person, a person who was happy and free. It was only one minute when everything was just right. Suddenly she remembered Daniel's words, "I want dinner at the table in an hour!" This made Regina's stomach churn. Around twenty minutes is all she had left or who knows what Daniel would do to her. What worried her more was the thought of what he could do to Emma.

"Pasta and sauce."

Regina barely got it out before Emma's lips were once again on hers making it hard to concentrate. But somehow Regina's willpower managed to give her a moment of strength to push Emma forward.

"Emma, please."

"I'm so sorry Regina. I don't know what came over me."

Emma's face was one of pure sincerity. Regina felt bad for making her feel that way and would have given anything to be able to kiss her again but there were things that needed sorting out. Kissing would only complicate everything.

"Don't be. Daniel will need dinner when he comes back."

When Regina started talking about Daniel her voice sounded resigned. She began working on making the meal. Emma just stood and stared, not knowing what to do. The woman was in awe by Regina's ability to cut herself off from everything while she was cooking. The way she moved around the kitchen was seamless. Eventually Emma decided to stop admiring.

"Should I leave, Regina? I only seem to cause trouble in this house."

That's all it took for Regina to stop in her tracks. Very slowly she turned around and stayed silent for a while keeping her eyes on Emma's. It would certainly make things easier if she left and Regina could go back to the way things were. The problem was she didn't want to.

"Please don't."

Regina's eyes filled with tears once again. This was the longest day of her life and it wasn't even over yet. Emma just smiled back. Regina noticed that it wasn't one of her real smiles, this new smile seemed sadder. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Both women's eyes turned to the door.

"None of this happened."

Emma needed no further explanation as to what Regina meant. Do not mention the breakdown or the kiss. The table was already set and there were three plates so Emma assumed she should sit down. Hushed voices made their way into the kitchen. Emma could hear her name being mentioned. Regina and Daniel breezed into the room and Regina's face revealed nothing.

The dinner was awkward to say the least. The tension in the room was unbearable so Emma began babbling about the weather.

"Nice day today. Not too many clouds."

The only response was a low grumbles from Daniel. The rest of the night passed in silence. At eight o'clock they made a decision to go to bed. They all agreed that it had been a long day. Emma went straight to her room, already exhausted after the long drive here and the added stress of this household was too much.

Once Emma was in bed she expected to fall asleep instantly. But her brain was having other ideas, all about Regina. Around two in the morning she managed to finally drift off but this only lasted a few moments before the sound of someone crying woke her up. At this time her curiosity won out and she followed the noise into the bathroom where she found Regina on the floor once again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

Emma whispered the first thing that popped into her head and was rewarded with a small laugh.

"I can't help it."

She answered back between broken sobs.

"Is there anything I can do Regina?"

Regina just shook her head.

"I've got Henry."

Regina nodded towards the little spaniel that was sleeping on top of her legs. It was a beautiful sight to Emma.

"If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know. I was thinking you could maybe come to work with me tomorrow. My assistant is out sick and you might as well do something useful."

"Sure Regina. Whatever you need."

That was the end of the conversation. Emma held Regina's gaze for a few more minutes before giving a supportive smile and leaving. The new day was not off to a promising start and only two hours of it had passed.

_**Thank you for reading this and the next chapter has an elevator involved. Hahaha once again thanks to the people giving me support and just making for me smile. You know who you are. **_


	5. The elevator

_**I honestly don't know what to say anymore. Just going to get to the actual story! **___

Emma awoke to the unpleasant sound of Daniel's voice booming from somewhere in the house, something about having to drop her and Regina off early. Emma had no idea what he meant until she remembered last night's conversation with the sensational mayor. A whole day with a married woman who she liked a little too much, in all the wrong (or right, depending how you look at it) ways. It took her all of three minutes to get ready. It was pretty easy considering she had one outfit unpacked and not much could be done with her hair.

"I'm ready."

She smiles right at Regina as she wanders into the kitchen. It was so easy to forget that she had just been beaten by her husband in this same kitchen 24 hours ago. Regina's fake smile was perfect and ready at all times. They seemed like the most normal couple sitting in this kitchen drinking coffee. To anyone else it would've looked like nothing strange had happened but Emma could see the uptight way Regina held herself.

"Finally, , I thought you would never wake up. Daniel had to call you five times to get you to even stir."

Her mocking tone made Emma smile even more. She noticed how Regina relaxed slightly with her there, but only slightly.

"We're leaving now so you have no time for a coffee."

Even the way Daniel talked was hostile and Emma hated it. They all made their way to the car where Emma had to reluctantly sit in the back. The car ride was not a pleasant affair much like dinner. Only this time Emma didn't bother with the weather small talk. It was a relief to get out of the stuffy black Mercedes. As soon as the car door closed Daniel drove off at a speed that was definitely not safe.

Regina's office was spacious and tastefully decorated. Emma followed Regina to an elevator where they stood in silence. Regina was the first to break the silence.

"So how did you sleep?"

Emma gave Regina a look that said, 'do you really need to ask?'

"Terrible."

Regina's only response was a small smile. A 'cling' announces the arrival of the elevator. They both step in at the same time, moving almost in unison. As the machine begins to move, Emma senses that something is wrong. Her brows furrow and this does not go unnoticed by the mayor.

"What's wro…"

As Regina begins to speak a sudden lurch brings the elevator to a stop. The women's eyes widen in fear and Regina naturally takes charge. She starts clicking the emergency button in vain. Emma pushes her gently aside and tries the same motion.

"You're not claustrophobic are you? Because I think we might be in here a while."

Regina does not laugh at the weak joke, instead her breathing gets deeper.

"I do not need this right now!"

Regina kicks the side of the elevator in her frustration. Then slowly sinks down in the corner. Emma can't help but gape as Regina's tight skirt rides further up her beautiful, tanned legs.

"Please stop staring, Emma."

Regina sounded defeated and tired. Emma sat down beside her with a lot less grace than Regina had.

"Sorry."

She didn't know what else to say.

"Since we're stuck in here, maybe you can answer some questions?"

Regina looked Emma in the eyes and for the first time in her life felt safe. That's when she decided to tell Emma the whole story.

"I was fifteen when my father was killed in a car accident. It made no difference to my mother because she was already sleeping around with half the town. After a couple years she began drinking heavily and I no longer existed in her life. All of this made a great campaign speech for when I decided to run for mayor. People love a good sob story but it wasn't enough for that year. The people believed I was too unsteady and that's when I met Daniel. We did the usual stuff and the next thing I knew, I was a married woman. That year I became mayor and have stayed in this position for years now. Daniel's very old fashioned so when I step out of line he doesn't take it very well."

By now her voice was thick and cracking. Emma instinctively put her arm around Regina and was surprised when the mayor moved closer in and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma couldn't think of anything to cheer her up so she chose to tell Regina her own tale of misfortune.

"I was found on the side of the road alone. I spent my life in foster care. Some families were better than others but no one ever wanted me permanently. Some of the more aggressive parents starved me when I did something wrong. Others just beat like Daniel. As soon as I turned sixteen I ran. Somehow I built myself a life. Got myself some shady jobs but eventually I earned enough money to live in a nicer place and get myself a car. I never stayed anywhere long and that's how ended up here."

Now both of them were close to tears.

"We make a pathetic pair don't we?"

At this they both begin to laugh and they don't stop for what feels like eternity. They're both clutching their chests and trying to breathe through their giggles. Finally they managed to get a hold of themselves but both were still smiling. They began talking about less heavy subjects and didn't notice the time flying by. They covered every subject imaginable; movies, books, music and even Regina's talent of making horse galloping noises with her mouth. At some point during their conversation the fire department had arrived and were almost finished opening the doors.

"Is everyone alright in there?"

The loud shout made both women jump.

"Yes. We're alright."

Regina was disappointed by the interruption and wanted to talk to Emma some more. She hadn't laughed this much in her entire life. It felt amazing and liberating. They had connected with each other in a way they never knew possible. Being together felt so right and natural to them both and they wanted more time like this. Together and alone.

_**I hope you enjoy this because it took me a long time to write. This is the longest chapter I've written and I want to thank everyone again for being amazing people. Thanks to my idea bouncer again! **____** Lots of love to you all!**_


	6. The conversation

_**Someone told me to release my inner pervert so here she is, but only for a paragraph **____** Also thank you again to you people for reading this and stuff! The rating for this chapter is 'M' so be warned.**_

Loud moans rang out through the house. Emma was on top and she was not holding back. Regina's needs had won out and somehow they had fallen into her bed. Emma was expertly moving her fingers around Regina's clit and relentlessly sucking on one of her nipples. Regina was sure there would be teeth marks all over her body but she couldn't care less right then. Eventually Emma's lips went back up to Regina's. Every touch was like magic to both of them.

"I love you, Gina."

That's all it took for Regina to lose her hold on reality. Between gasps, Regina managed to give her reply.

"I…love….you…..too."

That's when she woke up. Without checking, she knew her underwear would be wet. Regina had woken up like this for every day of the long week with Emma. Each day she and Emma would spend their day in the mayor's office. Emma would devote her time to making Regina laugh or smile. It felt fantastic. Regina didn't know how long she could take this. Her need to be close to Emma was getting out of control.

The fact that it was Saturday did not cheer her up at all. She had no choice but to get up and shower as her underwear was making her uncomfortable. The first thing she noticed when she walked into the bathroom was that it was too steamy. All of a sudden a head of blonde hair stepped out of the shower. Regina's mouth fell into the shape of an 'o'. Her dreams had not done Emma's beautifully sculpted body justice. Both women stood frozen assessing each other's reactions. Then a massive smile spread across Emma's face.

"Morning!"

Regina did not know what to say. She still couldn't tear her eyes away from Emma's body. This made Emma smile even harder.

"Like what you see, Madame Mayor?"

First the dream now the real thing, it was all too much. Regina took two long strides and pulled Emma in. Their lips collided with a passion that was stronger than anything they had ever felt before. Their tongues danced in complete harmony. One of Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's waist to pull her closer and the other made its way into her chocolate hair

"Regina. I need my breakfast!"

Daniel's harsh voice broke the pair's spell. They looked at each other for a minute before they smiled and broke apart.

"We'll talk about this later."

Regina whispered silently to Emma. Then louder to Daniel she yelled her response.

"I'm coming Daniel."

With sad eyes she leaves the bathroom without accomplishing the task she had set out to. Regina had finally decided she couldn't go on the way she was. She didn't love Daniel and there was no point denying the fact that she wasn't happy with him. Also, ever since the slap she lived in fear of it happening again. Every gesture of his hands and every move toward her made her body go cold. The only time she ever felt good anymore was with Emma. With strong resolve she headed to the kitchen. It was time to tell him straight up.

"Daniel, we need to talk."

Regina right now I'm hungry and am not seeing any food."

"Please, just sit."

With that Regina launched into her speech. As mayor she was good at thinking of things on the spot.

"Daniel, things have not been good in our relationship for a long time. I don't feel like this should carry on. I was hoping you would consider a divorce? I know this is sudden Daniel but you understand where I'm coming from."

Regina could see Daniel's face steel over. His eyes hardened and lips tightened.

"No I do not understand, Regina. I refuse to do this! Do you know how much I gave up fulfilling your need for a husband? I have built up a reputation that you are not ruining! This is about that blonde isn't it? I saw the way you looked at her. You are not giving up everything we worked for, for a stupid blonde sex toy because that's all she can ever be to you."

His voice was booming so there was no doubt that Emma had heard every word. Regina had no time to dwell on it.

"Please Daniel. Or else I call the cops."

She hated how weak her voice sounded and Daniel was getting angrier by the minute. Henry decided this was a good time to play fetch and ran in with a ball. His little bark infuriated Daniel further and his rage couldn't be contained. The small puppy was the victim of his anger. His booted foot collided with the pup's small body with a loud crack. Regina yelled out for the little dog that she loved more than any other human being. She felt her heart break in two as she stared at Henry's unmoving body. A distant sound of sirens is the only thing that stopped Daniel from moving on to Regina next.

"This isn't over Regina."

That was all he said as he ran out of the house. Emma ran into the kitchen with a worried look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you Regina? What happened? Are you okay?"

The brunette managed to shake her head through her own tears.

"Henry."

The one word made Regina cry out. Emma pulled Regina close once again and they held each other until the police came.

"Thank you for calling them."

Regina whispered as the officer made his way into the house.

_**Once again thank you! I really hope you like this but if you don't please tell me how to make it better. Lots of love to you all! **_____


	7. The ending

_**This is the ending. It's sad for me but honestly what else is there to say. I can't thank you enough for your support and the fact that you read this. Thank you all again. I may or may not be writing another story soon, not related to this at all. Lots of love from me. **____** The bits that are in italics (or as I like to call it 'slant writing') are memories.**_

When Regina thinks of that day it feels like a dream. The pain is still there but it doesn't hurt so much anymore. As she sits in the kitchen she thinks about it again. Only three years had passed but it felt like a lifetime. That day was when her life had truly begun.

_The officer walks into the kitchen and looks around. The first thing he does is check that the women are not hurt. The second is to call David Nolan, the vet in the town. Regina's worst fear is confirmed by him._

"_I'm sorry; Mayor Mills, but Henry didn't make it."_

_This brings on yet another round of tears. It's as if all her years of no tears had caught up with her in this one week. The only good thing that came of that moment was Emma's arms around her. The arms that had stayed ever since, through the good and the bad. Later that day they were informed that Daniel had been caught and the women celebrated with a night of adoring kisses and love._

The blonde came in to the kitchen wearing her robe with a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning, -Mills."

It still gave Emma satisfaction to call her that. Even though it had been two years since the wedding she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_After a year of dating and living together (Regina wouldn't let Emma leave) she had finally proposed. It was simple but beautiful. Emma's nerves were unbearable that day but she made it through. It happened right under the apple tree where, Henry the brave puppy who had brought them together, rested. A simple ceremony and self-written vows were exchanged. Every word was sacred to them._

"_Emma. You are the woman who saved me when I didn't know I needed saving. You are the one that opened my eyes to what love is. You will forever be my white knight and my one true love."_

Those words echo through Emma's mind every day. As they do Regina's.

"You will never get tired of calling me that will you?"

Emma laughed and shook her head violently.

"Never!"

Good morning kisses were exchanged and they felt just as magical as the first ones. A sudden shrill scream broke the women's kiss.

"I guess that means our little one is up."

Emma gave Regina one last peck before going to their child. It had been a long year until the adoption had come through but it was completely worth it. Regina smiled as she recalled the day her little boy had been put in her arms.

_He was only four months old when Emma and Regina first held him. The women had never felt so much love for another human being besides each other. The women had spent so much time preparing for the baby they had forgotten to think about the name._

"_What should we call him?"_

_Emma knew the answer the second she had seen his face._

"_Henry, after the pup that brought us together."_

_Little Henry gurgled happily at this choice. It was clear to see that both women were already enchanted by him. _

Emma walked into the kitchen with the still shrieking toddler.

"I think he wants his Momma."

The title brought a smile to Regina's face. She had always been Madame Mayor but Momma felt a lot more fulfilling. As soon as Henry was put in his other mother's arms he stopped wailing immediately. The feeling of joy filled the room like it did every morning that the family spent together. Emma beamed at the sight of the child playing with Regina's hair.

"I love you both so much"

Emma whispered as she pulled them all into a hug.

"I love you too."

Regina whispered back.

And the family lived happily after until Henry reached his teenage years, but that's a completely different story.

_**It's a story I will never write. **____** I know this ended a little quickly but my mind is moving on to other ideas and this is hopefully a start of many. So what did you think? My first fanfic finished. I am going to thank you all one last time. Farewell dears. **___


End file.
